Love ?
by FantasiaMoonlight
Summary: "Cinta itu butuh perjuangan bukan ? Jika hanya sebelah pihak yang berjuang, apa mungkin cinta ini akan menyatu ? Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menyampaikan apa itu arti cinta yang sesungguhnya padamu. Dan percayalah bahwa cinta tulus itu tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Aku rela berkorban untukmu meski nyawa sekalipun taruhannya." -Park Jimin- MINYOON, WARN! BxB, mpreg!
1. first meet ?

Title: love ? (사랑 ?)

Casts: Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

And others

Pairing: minyoon (Jimin x Yoongi) and others.

A/N: casts belong to god, bumo-nim and agency. Nadya hanya pinjam nama agar imajinasinya tersalurkan hehe..

-love ? (사랑 ?)-

Malam semakin larut, kaki pendeknya terus melangkah sambil memeluk erat jaket kulit hitamnya, udara sekitar semakin dingin mengingat sudah pukul 11 malam. Seakan tidak perduli ia terus berjalan sampai pandangan matanya tertuju pada pagar besi tinggi rumahnya.

"Kalau tahu begini aku bawa mobil saja tadi. Astaga dinginnya sampai menusuk tulangku." Pemuda itu bergumam sambil membenamkan tubuh kecilnya kedalam jaket kulitnya.

Membuka pagar rumahnya, kemudian berjalan masuk kearea pekarangan rumah setelah menutup kembali pagar rumahnya. Berjalan kembali menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukanya lebar-lebar agar ia dapat masuk kemudian menutup kembali pintu itu dan menguncinya.

"Baru pulang sayang ? Kenapa larut sekali pulangnya eum ?" Sang ibu yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga segera keluar setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup yang menampakkan anaknya dengan wajah letihnya.

"Ne eomma, maaf hari ini aku pulang larut lagi. Kenapa eomma belum tidur ? Appa dimana ?" Tanyanya pada sang ibu.

"Eomma tidak bisa tidur sebelum kau pulang sayang, appa sudah terlelap satu jam yang lalu, katanya pekerjaan di kantor membuatnya lelah." Jawab sang ibu sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam legam milik anaknya itu.

"karena Yoongi sudah pulang, sebaiknya sekarang eomma pergi ke kamar dan tidur ya ?" Pemuda yang mengaku namanya Yoongi itu mendorong pelan bahu ibunya menuntunnya ke kamar tidur sang ibu -dan ayahnya-.

"Baiklah, kau juga harus tidur sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu jangan terlali sering pulang larut, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Ujar sang eomma setelah berhenti di depan pintu bercat putih dan berbalik menatap anaknya itu.

"Ne eomma, eomma juga harus menjaga kesehatan eomma. Baiklah Yoongi ke kamar tidur dulu ya, Yoongi menyayangi eomma." Setelah mengecup pipi ibunya pemuda dengan surai hitam legam itu pun menaiki tangga lantai dua dimana letak kamarnya berada.

Mengunci pintunya kemudian berjalan ke meja yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Melepaskan jaket kulit yang membalut tubuh kecilnya kemudian menyampirkannya di kursi. Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya kekursi, menghela nafas berat sambil tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami Yoongi hyung, setidaknya disana kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang kau sukai ? Mungkin ? Lupakan bajingan sialan itu. Asal kau tahu saja hyung kau itu cantik tapi sayangnya sifatmu itu cuek dan dingin."

Perkataan sahabat dengan sifat anehnya tadi siang membuatnya pusing, enak saja dia pikir Yoongi itu apa ? Se-enak jidatnya saja, secara tidak langsung mengatainya tidak laku ? Begitu ?. Bukannya ia tidak laku hanya saja saat ini belum ada orang yang bisa membuat hatinya luluh setelah 'bajingan sialan' yang hampir menghilangkan nyawa berharganya itu meninggalkannya. "Sial, awas saja kau Kim idiot Taehyung!!" Umpat Yoongi kesal. Yoongi pun bangkit dari duduknya berjalan ke lemari besarnya mengambil setelan piama putih polosnya kemudian berjalan malas ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah mengganti baju, menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya Yoongi berjalan menuju ranjangnya merebahkan tubuh lelahnya setelah meletakkan pakaian kotor yang tadi ia pakai sedari pagi di tempat pakaian kotor miliknya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan diam.

"Haaah...kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah namja brengsek itu dari pikiranku ? Haish, menyebalkan dasar brengsek!!!" Maki Yoongi.

Terdiam. Tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Setelah sekian menit terdiam matanya pun terasa berat karena terus memikirkan hal berat yang ia lalui belakangan ini sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dan mulai mengarungi lautan alam mimpinya.

Min Yoongi 23 tahun, anak dari pasangan Min Jungsoo dan Min Yoonji, lahir di daegu, 9 maret 1993. Kuliah di Univesitas Kyunghee jurusan seni semester 7. Ayahnya Min Jungsoo adalah direktur utama perusahaan keluarga mereka MJ corp. Yang bergerak di bidang penjualan clothing ternama di daerah kota Seoul.

Tapi itu tidak membuatnya sombong, yeah... meskipun terkenal dengan sebutan 'si dingin balok es dari Kutub Utara' dan sikap cueknya yang membuat teman serta sahabat-sahabatnya gemas sendiri. Yoongi akan menunjukan sikap lembut dan hangatnya hanya kepada kedua orang tuanya, dan untuk sahabatnya ia akan menunjukan sikap hangat dan lembutnya di waktu tertentu.

Yoongi berjalan menuju kantin kampusnya dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam ponselnya, menatap layar persegi itu dengan serius, kenyataannya sosok seorang Min Yoongi yang cuek, dingin dan tak perduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya itu ternyata tergila-gila dengan yang namanya gadget. Entah apa yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama memandangi layar ponselnya itu, sesekali melihat kedepan takut menabarak mahasiswa lain.

Sesampainya di kantin ia langsung mencari keberadaan salah satu sahabatnya yang menyuruhnya datang kekantin. "Yoongi hyung! Di sini." Seseorang berseru memanggil namanya. Yoongi yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh ke sumber suara, setelah menemukan siapa yang memanggilnya ia lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan sahabatnya itu. "Wae ? Ada apa kalian memanggilku ke sini ?" To the point, tidak mau berbasa-basi karena dirinya benci yang namanya basa-basi.

"Aigoo hyung, kau ini. Kurangi sedikit sifat dinginmu itu hyung."

"Ck...tak usah mengulur waktu, aku sibuk Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook. Jika memang tidak ada yang penting aku pergi." Baru saja Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya, seseorang dari belakangnya menekan kedua pundaknya hingga ia kembali terduduk dikursinya.

"Min Yoongi, berhentilah menghindari kami. Sudah 1 minggu kau menghindar dari kami semua." Yoongi menoleh kearah kirinya kemudian mendengus kesal saat tahu siapa yang berbicara.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar sibuk, tugasku hampir deadline. Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikannya jika kalian terus-terusan menahanku..haish kalian itu menyebalkan." Sungut Yoongi kesal.

Yang di panggil hyung oleh Yoongi pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau pikir aku tidak pusing dengan sekripsiku yang belum kelar itu ? Tsk..."

"Baiklah Seokjin hyung, kau sama menyebalkannya dengan mereka bertiga..." menjeda sejenak kalimatnya,

"Kalau Namjoon ada di sini juga, bisa makin gila diriku." Satu kalimat yang terlontar dengan gumaman yang pelan dari mulut Yoongi. Mereka berempat menatap heran kearah Yoongi yang bergumam tak jelas. Merasa diperhatikan Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, "Wae ?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Hoii kalian, sudah kumpul tidak bilang-bilang."

'Gawat, baru saja aku berbicara tentang dirinya. Haish..malah datang beneran, harus kabur. Harus!!'

Yoongi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, setelah melihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu terfokus dengan kedatangan Namjoon, Yoongi segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya kemudian sedikit berlari.

Krak!!

"Arghh..astaga aku lupa kalau tidak boleh berlari, kakiku masih belum sembuh, pasti semakin ret-

Krak!!!

-ARGH..." Yoongi menjerit kencang seiring rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi dirasakannya. Tulang keringnya hampir patah karena kejadian 'waktu itu'.

"Yoongi-ah/Yoongi hyung." Seokjin dan yang lainnya berbalik menatap dimana posisi Yoongi berada setelah mendengar Yoongi menjerit kuat.

Mereka segera menghampiri Yoongi yang kesakitan sebelum...

Duk

Greeb

...Yoongi menghantam pundak seseorang kemudian limbung kesamping kanannya dan segera di tangkap oleh seseorang yang bahunya di tubruk Yoongi tadi.

"Omo!" Kagetnya. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan, namja itupun mengguncang pelan tubuh Yoongi.

"Chogiyo, apakah anda baik-baik saja ?" Tanya pemuda itu. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Chogiyo ?...Chogiyo...

Kepala Yoongi yang awalnya bertumpu pada pundak pemuda itupun terdongak setelah mendapat guncangan kuat dari pemuda itu.

...Omo!!! Dia pingsan.."

"Jim, untung saja kau menangkapnya. Haah" ucap Seokjin lega setelah mereka sampai di hadadapan Yoongi dan pemuda tersebut langsung mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

"Tunggu apalagi ? Ayo kerumah sakit sekarang!" Seru Hoseok heboh. Seakan tersadar, mereka semua mulai panik.

"Jimin, bawa Yoongi ke mobilnya sekarang aku akan mengambil kunci mobilnya di loker. Cepatlah." Ucap Seokjin.

"Tak perlu hyung, pakai mobilku saja, ayo berangkat." Ucap pemuda tadi yang di panggil Jimin, kemudian menggendong Yoongi ala bridal menuju parkiran mobil.

Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan para siswa-siswi yang berada di kantin tersebut.

\- love ? (사랑 ?) -

Semua berjalan begitu saja, seperti air yang mengalir mengikuti arus. Terombang ambing mengikuti irama desiran air. Kalian tidak akan percaya kalau pemuda itu sebenarnya sepupu Jungkook dan bersahabat dengan kekasihnya, Taehyung sejak lama. Lahir di tahun yang sama hanya saja lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Taehyung, tetapi sifat sok cool-nya itu membuat pandangan orang lain terhadapnya bukan seperti yang di harapkannya 'imut' kebanyakan orang bilang dirinya imut dan menggemaskan.

Park Jimin, lahir di Busan, 13 oktober 1995 dan blood type miliknya adalah A. Park Minji adalah ibunya dan Park Dongjun adalah ayahnya. Anak ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara, Park Minjun adalah nama hyung-nya sudah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jika hyung-nya pewaris sah dari CJ group yang bergerak di bidang penjualan property, maka Jimin adalah pewaris sah saham milik ibunya CJ 2nd group dalam bidang fashion and designer.

Kuliah di universitas Kyunghee jurusan seni semester 4 bersama Taehyung. Pintar, kaya, tampan dan populer. Just like future husband right ? Tetapi jurusan yang ia ambil tidak sesuai dengan bidang perusahaan yang akan ia jalankan nanti.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit terdekat, mereka semua langsung memasuki lobby rumah sakit sambil memanggil perawat atau dokter agar menangani Yoongi dengan segera. Tak lama setelah mereka memanggil perawat atau dokter, beberapa perawat perempuan dan laki-laki membawa brankar pasien pun datang. Jimin kemudian meletakkan tubuh Yoongi di atasnya dan segera langsung di bawa menuju ruang Unit Gawat Darurat(UGD).

Pintu tertutup rapat, mereka hanya bisa menunggu dokter memeriksa kondisi Yoongi. Duduk-berdiri-duduk-berdiri, saking paniknya memikirkan keadaan Yoongi.

"Hei, duduklah dengan tenang kalian harus yakin kalau Yoongi baik-baik saja." Seokjin berseru. Sebenarnya ia juga khawatir dengan kondisi Yoongi, 'ada apa dengan Yoongi ?' Itulah isi pikirannya sedari tadi. Semua memurut duduk berjejer di bangku tunggu yang memang sudah di sediakan pihak rumah sakit.

Selang waktu 7 sampai 10 menit, dokter yang memeriksa Yoongi kemudian keluar dari balik pintu UGD, mereka semua langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana uisa-nim ? Apakah Yoongi baik-baik saja ?" Yang tertua bertanya duluan disusul anggukkan dari yang lainnya.

"Apakah diantara kalian ada keluarganya ? Atau kerabat terdekat ?" Tanya dokter balik.

"Tidak ada diantara kami keluarganya, ia pingsan di kampus, saya kerabat dekatnya." Seokjin yang angkat bicara.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita bicarakan di ruangan saya, mari." Dokter itupun mulai berjalan ke ruangannya. Seokjin beralih menatap dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya memberi isyarat untuk menyetujui ucapan sang dokter, yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk kemudian kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing setelah Seokjin melenggang pergi mengikuti sang dokter menuju keruangannya.

"Silahkan duduk nak." Sang dokter mempersilahkan Seokjin untuk duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan dokter tersebut.

"Uisa-nim, bagaimana kondisi Min Yoongi ? Apakah dia baik-baik saja ?" Seokjin langsung bertanya.

"Jadi begini. Tulang kering kaki bagian kanan milik pasien bernama Min Yoongi mengalami keretakkan yang serius dan hampir patah, jika tidak mengambil tindakkan akan berakibat fatal pada kakinya. Pilihannya hanya ada 2, ia mau di pen atau tidak. Pilihan ada di tangannya, tapi saya sarankan agar anda membujuknya untuk mau di pen kakinya." Sang dokter menjelaskan.

Seokjin menghela nafas berat, membujuk Yoongi adalah hal paling sulit. Selain keras kepala, Yoongi itu susah untuk diajak berunding. "Baiklah uisa-nim, saya akan usahakan agar ia mau kakinya di pen. Kalau begitu saya permisi, terima kasih uisa-nim." Setelah membungkuk hormat, Seokjin pun pamit keluar dari ruang sang dokter.

"Bagaimana hyung ?" Tanya Namjoon setelah melihat Seokjin berjalan kearah mereka dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Namjoon.

"Haah... kaki Yoongi mengalami keretakan yang parah hampir patah malah, kakinya harus segera di pen jika ingin cepat pemulihan."

"Maksudmu kaki Yoongi hyung harus di pen, implant yang dipasang pada tulang sampai proses penulangan terjadi ? Begitu ?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Ne, darimana kau tahu itu ?" Tanya balik Seokjin, Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya heran sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Hanya sedikit belajar tentang itu dulu." Jawab Namjoon seadanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kampus, biar Yoongi aku saja yang jaga untuk saat ini, aku akan segera menelpon eomma-nya." Ujar Seokjin kepada yang lainnya.

"Eo, baiklah hyung. Kami titip salam pada eomma-nya Yoongi hyung juga Yoongi hyung tentunya jika ia sudah sadar." Ucap Taehyung mewakili.

"Kami duluan ya Seokjin hyung. Sampai jumpa nanti." Pamit yang lainnya, setelah mendapat anggukkan dari Seokjin mereka semua beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan beriringan menuju lobby rumah sakit.

"Ok, sekarang tinggal menghubungi orang tua Yoongi." Ucap Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC

Wala/? **Review juseyo** kalau ff ini mau di lanjutin atau stop di sini aja ? Kritik dan saran pasti di terima.

Nadya kim

Present

2016


	2. The real life (flashback)

**-flashback-** **Tahun** **1395, pedalaman hutan belantara bagian selatan.**

Dari sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pepohonan tua yang daunnya lebat serta dahan pohon yang kuat dan besar jika di lihat dengan mata manusia biasa. Tapi tidak dengan bangsa-bangsa yang tinggal di dalam hutan tersebut.

Vampire, Werewolves, Dryad atau peri hutan, Elf, Nymph, Dracula dan yang lainnya. Setiap bangsa dihutan tersebut memiliki portal-portal atau pintu masuk yang berbeda-beda untuk setiap bangsa mereka. Dan hanya makhluk mitologi seperti merekalah yang bisa melihat portal tersebut.

Ya, manusia meyakinkan bahwa mereka adalah makhluk mitologi yang tidak benar dan tidak ada keberadaannya dimuka bumi ini. Tapi itu hanya penilaian orang-orang yang tidak percaya akan hal-hal seperti itu.

Kembali ke dalam hutan belantara bagian seletan ini, tidak hanya makhluk yang berwujud setengah manusia setengah binatang, Unicorn, Pegasus, grifin dan binatang lain pun bahakan menempati hutan tersebut di bagian jauh dalam hutam tersebut. Hidupnya tersembunyi, bahkan tidak ada manusia yang berani memasuki area hutan ini.

.

.

.

.

*Love ? (사랑 ?)*

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Syunha, mau pergi ke mana kau ?" Seseorang berteriak memanggil nama tersebut.

"Oh! Valentine, aku ingin mengunjungi sepupuku. Ada apa ? Kau mencariku ?" Tanya Syunha pada Valentine.

Perempuan berambut merah panjang itu melonjak senang,

"Park Jimin kah ? Kyaaa~ boleh aku ikut ? Aku ingin melihat wajah tampannya, boleh ya Syunha ?" Riang Valentine.

"Eihh kau ini, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain tahu, jangan kegenitan dengannya, kalau Justin tahu kelakuanmu seperti ini, habis lah dirimu Val."

Valentine hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal,

"Aku tahu kalau dia sudah punya pasangan, aku kan hanya kangen dengannya. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, terakhir bertemu saat kita pelatihan kan ?" Valentine masih mempertahankan posenya dengan bibir bawah yang melengkung dan sedikit maju.

"Ya, kau benar juga Val. Tapi aku tidak berani jamin kalau kau sempat melakukan hal-hal yang 'aneh' mungkin saja kau akan pulang dengan bagian tubuhmu ada yang hilang." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Syunha terkekeh melihat ekspresi Valentine.

"Yang benar saja, sebegitu protektifnya kah sang pangeran kerajaan kita ? Aigoo~ seram sekali." Valentine menggelengksn kepalanya lucu.

"Sudah, ayo pergi. Sebelum aku di cincang oleh Jimin oppa." Ajak Syunha.

"Baby, ayolah jangan ngambek, Syunha pasti akan datang sebentar lagi." Jimin terus mengikuti langkah seseorang yang di panggilnya 'baby' tadi.

"Sedari tadi kau hanya bilang sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi! Aku bosan menunggu, kau tahu hal itu." Kesalnya.

"Aku janji, kali ini dia aka-

"Maaf aku terlambat oppa, saat di perjalanan aku bertemu Valentine dan dia ingin ikut kesini bersamaku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku oppa." Syunha pun akhirnya datang dan itu membuat hati Jimin sedikit lega, ya hanya sedikit.

Karena ia tahu orang kesayangannya itu tidak terlalu menyukai Valentine. Yeoja manis dan baik tapi sedikit genit. Jimin melirik 'teman hidup' tercintanya itu melalui ekor matanya, takut-takut ia akan mengamuk.

Sayangnya ia hanya mendapat tatapan datar dan tajam dari 'teman hidup'nya itu.

"Syunha, mengapa kau membawa anak itu ikut bersamamu, sudah tahu pangeran itu tidak terlalu menyukainya, bisa mati aku kalau dia mengamuk." Jimin memberikan peringatan melalui telepatinya dengan Syunha.

"Mau bagaimana lagi dia memaksaku untuk ikut bersamaku, dia bilang ingin bertemu deng-

Ucapan Syunha terputus saat mendengar dentingan sepatu yang menjauh dan bergema di ruangan sunyi itu. Jimin maupun Valentine menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata suara dari sepatu sang pangeran, 'teman hidup' Jimin yang mulai menjauh, pergi dari ruangan itu.

Melihat kepergiannya itu, Jimin pun berlari mengejarnya. "Hyung, jangan ngambek dong." Ujar Jimin sedikit keras karena jarak dirinya lumayan jauh dengan sang pangeran.

Setelah kepergian Jimin dan pangeran, Syunha mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Valentine.

"See that ? Apa aku bilang. Haduh kalau sudah seperti ini aku tidak tahu bagaimana membujuk oppa-ku itu. Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang, aku akan mencoba berbicara pada oppa-ku nanti."

"Maafkan aku Syunha, aku tidak tahu kalau reaksinya akan seperti itu. Pangeran sangat dingin, itu mengerikan." Ujar Valentine.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan pangeran bisa mendengarmu tahu."

Valentine mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mian." Ujarnya

Syunha merasa tidak tega, akhirnya ia mengajak Valentine keluar dari istana dan kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Sayang, hei!. Berhentilah merajuk, kau ini kekanakan sekali sih."

Mendengar ucapan itu dengan tiba-tiba sang pangeran berhenti, mau tidak mau Jimin juga mengikutinya berhenti melangkah.

"Tsk... kekanakan ya ?" Sang pangeran menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya, menatap kosong lorong yang sedang ia dan Jimin lalui.

"Bu-bukan begitu ma-maksudku...

"Jangan mencariku lagi, untuk saat ini lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu."

"Tap-tapi sayang.. baby.. Yoongi.. yak!! Mau kemana kau.."

Sang pangeran atau sekarang kita bisa memanggilnya Yoongi karena memang itulah nama sang pangeran. Yoongi tidak menggubris teriakan Jimin ia malah ber-teleportasi, menghidar dari Jimin-nya.

Jimin berhenti, "Dasar Jimin bodoh! Sudah tahu dirinya 'mood swing' kenapa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata itu di depannya." Saking frustasinya ia sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah membuat istana milik Yoongi itu membeku.

"PARK JIMIN KAU MEMBEKUKAN ISTANAKU BODOH!, CEPAT KEMBALIKAN KEADAANNYA SEPERTI SEMULA." Suara Yoongi menggema di pikirannya, seketika itu Jimin tersadar kemudian menarik kembali kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja keluar itu.

"Aigoo, bikin kaget saja...

"Yoongi hyung, ayolah jangan marah terus, kau dimana sekarang ?"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan mencariku, kau ini kenapa sih Jim ?"

"Hyung, jangan seperti itu. Kuperingatkan jangan keluar istana. Mereka sedang mengincarmu, dan dalam keadaanmu yang sekarang, bagaimana bisa kau mengendalikan kekuatanmu, tolong dengarkan aku kali ini."

"Diamlah, aku memang sedang di luar-

"HYUNG!"

"PARK, kau bisa diam tidak. Kepalaku serasa ingin pecah."

"Aku sudah bilang jangan keluar istana! Kau paham tidak apa arti kalimat JANGAN KELUAR DARI ISTANA, hah! Kau sedang hamil, jangan membuatku khawatir." Saat mengatakan kalimatnya Jimin mencoba melacak keberadaan Yoongi. Ia sudah berada di luar istana dan sekarang ia harus mencari Yoongi sampai ketemu.

"Park, berhentilah bersikap overprotektif padaku. Kau mem- aargh..."

Jimin membelalakkan matanya mendengar jeritan Yoongi, ia mempercepat larinya mecari sumber suara Yoongi.

"A-akhh, jangan sekarang...earrggh.. astaga ini sakit sekali." Yoongi terduduk sambil meremas perutnya yang terasa ingin disobek dari dalam.

"Perisai..aku harus membuat perisai..haah.. harus." Dan seketika setelah memejamkan matanya sejenak, perisai tak berwarna alias bening mengelilingi sekitar tempat dirinya terduduk, tebal dan kokoh.

Tidak ada yang bisa memecahkan perisainya meskipun itu Jimin sekalipun. Hanya izin dari dirinyalah yang mampu membuat perisai itu pecah.

"Arghh... jika ini memang waktuku...arghh.. baiklah.. aku siap." Yoongi terus meringis saat rasa sakitnya makin menjadi, ia sampai terbaring menyamping karena mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sial, aku benar-benar terkena mantra biadab itu..ssshh...

"Hyunji-ah, kau tidak sabar bertemu appa-mu ne ?" Tanya Yoongi. Ia semakin menjerit kesakitan saat merasakan perutnya mulai terkoyak perlahan.

"Pangeran!, pangeran!.. omo! Jimin-ah, pangeran di sana. Cepatlah." Jerit Minjun, hyung-nya Jimin sambil tangannya mengarahkan ke tempat Yoongi berada.

Semua penjaga, pelayan, dayang bahkan sahabat-sahabat Jimin dan Yoongi pun datang membantu mencari Yoongi-nya.

"Tidak..tidak mungkin...Yoongi hyung." Jimin melesat menuju posisi Yoongi yang mulai memancarkan sinar kuning kemeasan, tapi sayangnya ia tertahan karena perisai yang Yoongi buat.

Buukk!

Buukk!

Jimin terus memukuli perisai itu, tetapi nihil, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. "Hyung..Yoongi hyung, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Jimin lirih, ia metatap seseorang lebih tepatnya 'bayi' yang berada di atas perut Yoongi dengan lumuran darah.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis menatap Jimin sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yoonji-bayi- yang berada di atas tubuhnya kini.

"Kau lihat Hyunji ? Itu appa-mu sayang...haah.." seakan tercekik karena kehabisan nafas, Yoongi kembali melirik Jimin. Setelahnya, Yoongi kemudian mematahkan mantra perisainya membuat perisai itu pecah seketika. Dengan kesempatan itu Jimin melesat kearah Yoongi, menopang kepala Yoongi ke atas pahanya.

"Seharusnya aku memberitahukan...haah... hal serius ini padamu dulu...aku terkena matra para vampire keparat itu saat keluar istana...dan...dan hal ini yang membuat...haah...membuatku bisa kehilangan nyawaku saat melahirkan dirinya..." yoongi melirik kembali anakknya bersama Jimin. Tubuhnya kaku, ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan tubuhnya, mati rasa.

"Ap-apa maksudmu baby ? Aku tidak mengerti. Mantra ? Mantra apa ?" Jimin berucap terbata.

"Ji-Jimin...aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...maafkan aku sayang..aku akan selalu mencintaimu...selamat tinggal." Dengan kalimat terakhir itu Yoongi menutup matanya.

"Yo-Yoongi hyung, jangan bercanda. Hyung! Adwae!!!" Teriak jimin saat melihat teman hidupnya menutup mata.

"Jim, semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu kembali. Jangan lupakan aku, rawat anak kita dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu, saranghae Park Jimin." Ucapan Yoongi terngiang di kepalanya, membuat dirinya terdiam sesaat.

Setetes air mata menuruni pelupuk matanya, ini pertama kalinya Jimin menangis kembali, setelah sekian lamanya ia tidak pernah menangis. Ia tidak kuasa melihat seseorang yang berharga dan sangat ia cintai pergi dari kehidupannya, bukan sebentar tapi selamanya.

 **-end of flashback-**

"Appa, wae ? Kenapa melamun ? Memikirkan sesuatu ?" Tanya Hyunji.

"E-eoh... mian Hyunji-ah, appa melamun lagi ne ?" Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena merasa canggung. Hyunji hanya tersenyum manis pada Jimin.

"Hyunji-ah, senyumanmu benar-benar mirip eomma-mu." Ucap Jimin dalam hati.

"Appa belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa appa melamun ? Memikirkan sesuatu ?" Hyunji memiringkan kepalanya lucu sambil menatap ayahnya itu.

"Tadi, appa sepertinya melihat eomma-mu..yah, eomma-mu. Sangat mirip, benar-benar sangat mirip-

"BENARKAH ?" Teriak Hyunji heboh, Jimin meringis mendengar lengkingan putri kesayangannya itu.

"Yak!! Appa belum selesai bicara, kenapa malah berteriak eo ? Aishh..kau benar-benar mengambil sifat eomma-mu yah.. Hyunji."

Yang di ceramahi hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya dengan Vsign andalannya. "Mian, appa." Ucapnya polos.

"Eihh..umurmu sudah 425 tahun, masih saja seperti anak kecil, ehh? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang masih kecil ya? Ahh molla!" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Hyunji-ah besok mau ikut appa ke kampus ? Umurmukan kurang lebih sama dengan Jungkook, appa akan mendaftarkanmu ke jurusan yang sama dengan kita semua, seni. Bagaimana ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Jadi mahasiswi lagi ? Ah~ appa~ aku tidak mau. Aku sudah ratusan kali masuk dan lulus. Aigoo, aku tidak mau sekolah lagi appa!" Keluh Hyunji.

"Eihh, itu kan jurusan yang lain, kali ini kau harus masuk jurusan seni titik, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Eomma-mu juga di jurusan seni tahu. Hanya sementara, bagaimana ?" Tawar Jimin.

"Bisa bertemu eomma ? Emm..baiklah, tapi janji hanya untuk sementara. Setelah itu aku tidak akan mau kembali ke tempat yang namanya sekolah atau universitas lagi." Mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersedekap di depan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kemudian,

"Kemarilah, sudah lama appa tidak memelukmu." Merentangkan tangannya menunggu Hyunji-anaknya- membenamkan tubuh kecilnya di dekapan ayahnya, memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi.

"Appa, aku sangat ingin melihat eomma, maksudku secara langsung. Kita hanya memiliki lukisannya saja, aku juga ingin merasakan pelukan eomma." Lirih Hyunji.

"Sabar ne ? Kalau di pikir-pikir, eomma-mu tidak seperti dulu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, kekuatannya masih tersegel rapat. Tapi appa bisa mengenalinya dari hawa hangat tubuh yang di pancarkan eomma-mu. Dan..yah.. warna mata miliknya masih seperti dulu." Jimin menerawang, mengingat apa yang terjadi tempo hari saat mereka bertemu kembali untuk pertama kalinya.

"Appa.." panggil Hyunji.

"Eoh, Ne ?" Jawab Jimin.

"Semoga eomma bisa mengingat kita lagi." Ujar Hyunji pelan.

"Ne, semoga saja." Sahut Jimin. "Kuharap juga begitu." Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

* LOVE ? (사랑 ?)*

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, entah kenapa terasa sepi. Awan begitu mendung, kilat menggelegar tanpa suara, hanya cahaya kilatannya yang terlihat. Kegelisahan melanda, keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. AC di ruang kamar tidur itu seperti tidak berfungsi untuknya, hanya hawa panas yang terasa mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Yoongi jangan keluar dari istana sayang, eomma sudah peringatkanmu untuk tetap berada di dalam istana."

"Aku tidak keluar dari lingkup istana eomma, hanya keluar sebentar. Taman ?"

"Baiklah jangan keluar dari pembatas istana. Ingat Yoongi ? Jangan!."

"Ne eomma."

Pekikkan tertahan dengan suara kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu. Ini bukan mimpi baginya, lebih seperti kepingan memori yang pernah hilang tertelan entah kemana, kemudian timbul ke permukaan, menyelinap di sela sempit bagian ingatan mikiknya.

"Erraaghhh!" Tersentak bangun dengan teriakan. Dada yang naik turun, nafasnya terkuras.

"Yoongi, ada apa sayang ? Kau tidak apa-apa di dalam sana ?" Pekikan dari eomma-nya membuatnya mengalihan pandangannya ke pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa eomma." Ujar Yoongi, menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu mandi dan berpakaianlah yang rapi, turun dan makan bersama kami. Hari ini kuliah kan ?" Tanya eomma-nya.

"Ne eomma, tunggu aku di bawah." Jawab Yoongi, tak lama kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Yoongi memagang kepalnya yang terasa berdenyut tiba-tiba.

"Penglihatan apa itu ? Ini bukan mimpi. Kenapa hal seperti itu muncul dalam tidurku ?" Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian menggeleng kuat. Ia turun dari ranjangnya mengabil handuk di lemarinya.

"Haah, melelahkan sekali. Bukan hanya usiaku yang menua tapi sepertinya tubuhku juga ikut menua." Keluh Yoongi.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandinya ia berjalan melewati kaca yang ada di kamar mandinya. Awalnya Yoongi biasa saja melewatinya tetapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Berbalik kembali melewati kaca tersebut, saat melihat ke kaca betapa terkejutnya dia melihat pantulan dirinya yang bergitu berbeda. Ia sampai terduduk di lantai kamar mandi tersebut, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"M-mwoya ?" Ucapnya linglung.

"Hei, tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, santai saja Min Yoongi." Sosok yang berada di pantulan kaca tersebut berbicara membuat mata Yoongi terbelalak kaget. Yoongi pun berdiri, melirik kembali pantulan dirinya di kaca tersebut.

"M-mwo ? Kau..kau siapa ? Kenapa mirip sekali denganku ?" Tanya Yoongi terbata.

"Aku ? Aku adalah dirimu, dirimu adalah aku. Apa kau mengerti Min Yoongi ?" Sosok itu tersemyum manis pada Yoongi.

"Maksudmu apa ? Aku dirimu ?" Bingung Yoongi.

"Ya, aku dirimu...dimasa lalu, tepatnya 425 tahun yang lalu." Sosok itu berucap lirih.

"Tapi, kita sangat berbeda. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku itu dirimu ? 425 tahun yang lalu ? Aku bahkan baru berusia 24 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi ?"

"Yoongi, dengar. Kau adalah reinkarnasi pangeran dari kerajaan Vestalla, yah.. itu adalah diriku." Jawab sosok itu santai.

"Kekuatanku tersegel di dalam tubuhmu, aku bisa merasakannya. Yoongi-ah kau harus membuka segel itu." Ucap sosok itu serius.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya ?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Temui seseorang yang bernama Park Jimin, dia akan membantumu membuka segel itu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau, maaf aku tidak bisa." Yoongi berlalu, menghindar dari sosok itu.

"Tapi Yoongi...Yoongi-ah!" Sosok itu berteriak, Yoongi pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, ia merendam dirinya hingga seluruh tubuhnya terendam air dalam bathup tersebut.

Wajah sosok itu mengeras, memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya sungguh sangat kesal.

"Hah!, aigoo.. anak itu susah sekali diajak kompromi. Sepertinya aku harus menemui Jimin sekarang, sudah saatnya aku keluar."

"Hei, Yoongi. Apakah kau sudah sehat ? Bagaimana dengan kakimu ?" Pertanyaan dari Seokjin mengejutkan Yoongi, sepertinya ia melamun.

"E-eoh. Su-sudah hyung, kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ada yang tidak beres dengannya." Ujar Seokjin dalam Hati.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ? Ada yang aneh hari ini denganmu Yoongi."

"Aniyeyo, tidak ada apa-apa hyung, sungguh." Yoongi membuat Vsign disebelah pipinya.

"Tsk! Yoongi-ah, kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Kau tahu itu eo?" Seokjin berucap dengan kesal.

"A-aah! Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi, bye." Yoongi dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan cepat menghindar dari tatapan Seokjin.

Sayangnya baru beberapa langkah dirinya menjauh dari Seokjin, entah linglung atau dirinya yang kurang memperhatikan jalan. Yoongi menabrak dada seseorang dengan keras dan itu membuatnya hampir mencium lantai kalau saja orang itu tidak cepat menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Yoongi baby, temani aku berlatih ya sayang ?"

"Aakhh..." pekik Yoongi, tubuhnya langsung merosot jatuh dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan orang itu.

"Yoongi hyung, gwenchanhayo ?" Ujar orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jimin.

Dengan cepat Yoongi melepaskan tautan tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Seru Yoongi. Jimin hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"A-ahkk, apa lagi ini." Yoongi berucap dengan nada lirih dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Matanya terpejam rapat.

"Temui seseorang yang bernama Park Jimin, dia akan membantumu membuka segel itu."

Kata-kata sosok yang tadi pagi bertemu pandang dengannya di cermin kamar mandi kembali terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Mata yang semula terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dengan kilatan sesaat di manik matanya.

"Warna mata pangeran! Berarti ini memang benar-benar dirimu hyung ?" Pekik Jimin dalam hati. Ia sangat terkejut saat kilatan mata Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba berwarna perpaduan antara merah darah dan biru laut, hanya pangeranlah yang memiliki warna mata tersebut.

Jimin kemudian berjongkok berhadapan dengan Yoongi, ia menarik lengan Yoongi tetapi langsung di tepis oleh Yoongi.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan menyentuhku." Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin yang berada di hadapannya. Seakan tidak perduli, Jimin kembali meraih lengan Yoongi dengan satu tangannya yang mengelilingi pinggang Yoongi, menariknya agar bisa berdiri. Yoongi akhirnya pasrah saat ditarik paksa oleh Jimin untuk berdiri.

"Aku hanya membantumu." Ujar Jimin.

"Wow Jim siapa yang kau bawa bersamamu ? Sangat cantik, adikmu ?" Seseorang bertanya, Jimin dan Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Hoseok. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Hosoek.

Yoongi kembali memekik sakit pada kepalanya sesaat setelah menatap mata seseorang yang disebut cantik oleh Hosoek. Jimin tersenyum kecil kemudian ia memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. "Eomma!" Jimin berucap dengan telepatinya ke seseorang itu-Hyunji-. Hyunji pun berlari dari tempatnya semula, ia awalnya hanya memperhatikan appa-nya, Jimin. Yang sedang berinteraksi dengan seseorang, dengan kemungkinan anggapannya sesosok ibu untuknya.

"Eomma ?" Pekik Hyunji keras sambari memeluk Yoongi yang syok atas panggilan seseorang yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Eo-eomma ?" Ujarnya tak percaya.

Seokjin, Hoseok yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ya, mereka tahu Yoongi. Mereka tahu cerita Yoongi dan Jimin, karena mereka semua ada di saat kejadian itu terjadi. Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Namjoon juga tahu. Mereka hanya tidak bisa memberitahukan hal itu pada Yoongi, karena mereka tahu, sang pangeran sendirilah yang akan mendatangi reinkarnasi dirinya di masa depan. And see now ? They meet again.

TBC


	3. Comeback home ?

**Perbatasan masuk antara hutan dan perkotaan.**

Setelah menemui saudara sebangsanya, Seokjin dan yang lainnya menuju ke tempat Jimin dan Yoonji-anak Jimin dan pangeran Yoongi- membawa Yoongi yang sepertinya masih syok, karena dirinya pasrah saja saat dibawa oleh Jimin dan Yoonji.

Setelah bertemu di tempat yang mereka janjikan tadi, mereka langsung masuk ke hutan menuju gerbang tempat kaum mereka berada, kerajaan Vampire Vestalla.

Seperti kehilangan akal, hanya melamun -ani- lebih tepatnya berfikir saat tubuh putih nan pucat itu di bawa masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam gerbang itu, anehnya mata telanjangnya itu bisa melihat portal bening tanpa warna itu dari gerbang tersebut. Sepengetahuannya ia memang sudah pernah mendengar kisah dibalik hutan ini, dan dibenaknya selalu muncul pertanyaan apakah memang benar adanya mahluk mitos yang tinggal di pedalamannya ? Dan pengalaman hidup yang sekarang sedang berjalan ini yang membuatnya harus berfikir ulang tentang pemikirannya dulu bahwa mahluk mitos yang dibicarakan banyak orang sampai menjadi sebuah film itu benar ada di dunia semodern ini.

Semakin ia memikirkan hal tersebut, semakin aneh perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sudut pikirannya, seperti ingin memberontak keluar dari pintu yang terkunci rapat. Dan BOM!! Pintu itu meledak begitu saja dari sudut pikirannya membuat Yoongi harus merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepalanya, tapi kemudian telinga kanannya berdengung menyakitkan, dan mengharuskannya berhenti mendadak dengan tangan yang menutupi telinga kanannya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Semua orang memandangnya khawatir, terutama Jimin dan Yoonji. Panik mulai menjalari syaraf-syaraf mereka saat melihat Yoongi yang memberontak dari cengkraman Jimin dan Yoonji, untuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman keduanya. Matanya berkilat berubah-ubah warna.

'Sesuatu memberontak dari dasar pikirannya.' Pikir Jimin.

"Hyung, kalian berpencarlah. Panggil hyung, eomma dan appa-ku kemari. Sisanya pergi ke ruang cermin dan Hubungi ratu dan raja kita sekarang, beri tahukan pada mereka bahwa anak mereka mulai sadar kembali dari tidur panjangnya." Perintah Jimin, ke limanya menganggung kemudian melesat pergi mengikuti perintah Jimin, menyisakan Yoonji dan Jimin yang masih berusaha menahan Yoongi agar tidak lepas kendali dan kembali lari ke luar gerbang.

"Appa, ada apa dengan eomma ?" Yoonji bertanya panik.

"Tenanglah, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari sini. Keadaan eomma sekarang mungkin bisa saja menyakitimu." Ucap Jimin, Yoonji pun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melesat menjauh dari orang tuannya itu, ia berlindung di sekitar pepohonan.

Jimin kembali fokus pada Yoongi, mencengkram kedua lengan Yoongi yang masih memberontak hebat itu. Tangannya merasakan panas yang sangat menyiksanya. "Sial, kekuatannya hampir meluap keluar. Aku belum melepaskan segelnya bagaimana bisa ?" Umpatan di awal kalimat Jimin di akhirinya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab sendiri.

Saking kuatnya rontaan Yoongi, keduanya sampai terjatuh ke tanah dengan Jimin yang masih mencoba menenangkan Yoongi-nya.

"Yoongi hyung! Pangeran! Sadarlah." Ucap Jimin.

"Arghh.. aku bukan pangeran lepaskan aku!" Teriak Yoongi.

"Tidak, kau adalah pangeran. Min Yoongi ah ani Park Yoongi! Kau adalah pasangan hidupku. Fokuslah, pusatkan pikiranmu pada memori-memori yang melintas di otakmu sekarang ini."

"Jangan memaksaku!!" Lagi, Yoongi berteriak tepat di depen wajah Jimin.

Kelima saudara sebangsa mereka pun kembali dengan kedua orang tua Jimin serta Minjun hyung. Dan selang beberapa detik setelah kedatangan mereka, dari gerbang terlihat kedua orang tua Yoongi yang baru saja Datang.

"Erragghh!! LEPAS!" Jerit Yoongi keras. Dengan sekali sentakkan Jimin terpental jauh dari tubuh Yoongi, semua yang menyaksikan itu seakan tidak percaya hal itu terjadi, Hoseok yang menyadari itu segera melesat menggapai tubuh Jimin yang terpental dan..

Brakk!!

Tubuh keduanya menghantam beberapa pohon cemara hingga hancur.

Yoongi segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, memposisikan lutut kaki kanannya bersebelahan dengan mata kaki kiri miliknya serta tangan kanan dan kirinya ia letakkan di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Ia menggeram marah, dengan manik matanya menatap tajam setiap orang yang berada di sana, bahkan Yoonji sampai tak berkutik saking takutnya melihat eomma-nya seperti itu.

"Yoongi!" Teriak Jimin.

Yang di panggil menoleh kearah Jimin berada, matanya berkilat marah. Saat Jimin ingin melangkah mendekat Yoongi semakin menggeram marah. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat indera penciumannya mencium bau seorang Werewolves.

"Y-Yoongi h-hyung?!" Bata Jimin. 'Tidak mungkin, mustahil!, Yoongi hyung itu vampire. Kenapa aroma yang melekat di tubuhnya Werewolves ?' Jimin berfikir keras dengan apa yang saat ini ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Seorang pangeran vampire kerajaan Vestalla, beraroma Werewolves ? Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Setelah sekian detik berlalu, akhirnya Yoongi mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari wilayah tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Sang ayah yanh menyadari pergerakan anaknya segera menepuk bahu istrinya agar tersadar.

"Yoongi akan segera bergerak, ini kesempatan besar untuk Yoongi melarikan diri, sadarkan mereka semua dari lamunannya. Aku akan berusaha menangkapnya jikalau ia mulai berlari." Ujar ayah Yoongi pelan, sangat pelan tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh istrinya tersebut.

"Sekarang!" Seru ayah Yoongi pelan pada istrinya, mendapat isyarat itu, ibu Yoongi segera menjentikkan jarinya, menyadarkan kembali semua orang yang berada di sana dari keterkejutan mereka dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapi.

Yoogi yang mendengar jentikan jari itu pun, segera melesat pergi keluar dari wilayah bangsa vampire itu. Ayah Yoongi yang memang sedari tadi mengawasinya sesegera mungkin melesat mengejar anaknya itu.

Sama halnya dengan Jimin, ketika Jimin ingin menyusul Yoongi, tangannya tertarik kembali ke posisinya tadi, ia menoleh siapa yang menarik lengannya itu.

"Eo-eomma ? Yoongi hyung ?...

Jimin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, pikiran berkecamuk. Memikirkan kenyataan yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ya Jimin, kami tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat setelah kematiannya dulu. Apakah Yoongi belum pernah cerita tentang mantan kekasihnya sebelum kalian akhirnya memutuskan untuk terikat dengan jalur pernikahan Jim ? Eomma rasa ia sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu." Ibu Yoongi mencoba untuk menenangkan sedikit pikiran Jimin yang kacau.

Jimin menggeleng sesaat, "aku rasa belum eomma, ia hanya mengatakan sangat membenci yang namanya cinta. Dan 'dia' aku tidak tahu siapa yang di maksud Yoongi hyung dengan sebutan 'dia' itu." Pikiran jimin melayang kembali saat pertemuan mereka dulu yang membuat mereka akhirnya memilih menikah.

"Aku bersikap seperti ini karena masa laluku dengan 'dia'. Itu yang membuatku benci yang namanya cinta. Hah...cinta ? Apakah cinta hanya untuk menyakiti seseorang ? Aku tidak percaya yang namanya cinta sejak saat itu, tapi kau datang menghampiri hidupku, mengusik hari-hariku, menggangguku setiap kali bertemu dan anehnya aku merasa nyaman dengan hal itu, mungkin aku harus belajar membuka hatiku kembali. Untuk kali ini hanya untukmu." Ujar Yoongi.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dibuatnya, kalimat itu begitu manis menguar dari celah bibir merah merekah seperti warna buah ceri yang begitu manis.

"Kau begitu indah, cantik, rupawan, memesona, semua hal yang menakjubkan ada pada dirimu. Percaya padaku, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu ada untukmu, selalu berada di sisimu, memanjakanmu meskipun aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku disini untuk tetap bisa bersamamu. Itu adalah janji seorang Park Jimin." Jimin kembali tersenyum, senyum yang hanya ia berikan untuk Min Yoongi.

"Jim, ia adalah pangeran kerajaan vampire, ia bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tahu ia pernah di bantai mantan kekasihnya itu."

"Maksudku dengan dibantai adalah, ia memaksa Yoongi untuk ikut bersamanya, padahal ia tahu Yoongi itu adalah pangeran vampire kerajaan kita, karena Yoongi menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya, ia marah besar dan hampir membunuh Yoongi saat itu. Dan untunglah Yoongi mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, ia berhasil melarikan diri dari serangan mantan kekasihnya itu, tapi sayangnya ia harus rela pulang dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan cakaran, dan lebih parahnya lagi ia terkena racun dari gigitan Werewolves keparat itu. Racun vampire tidak mempan untuk mengeluarkan racun lain yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya."

"Dan..yah.. akhrinya ia pergi tanpa sempat memberitahukan hal ini padamu kan ?"

"Tapi eomma, Yoongi tidak pernah bersikap aneh saat bersamaku." Bingung Jimin. Ibu Yoongi tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sudah bilangkan tadi ? Ia bisa menyembunyikan suatu hal apapun padamu, tapi tidak denganku."

Jimin dibuat terdiam oleh ucapan ibu Yoongi.

"Apa kau tahu siapa mantan kekasih Yoongi sebelum kalian berdua bertemu Jim ?" Tanya ibu Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng, "ani, eomma. Memangnya siapa ?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Pangeran dari kerajaan bangsa Werewolves, Shin Minjoon."

Dan 'duar' seakan dunia Jimin runtuh seketika. Ia sangat mengingat nama itu,'ani' lebih tepatnya perlakuan lelaki itu terhadap adik -adik semasa ia masih tinggal di dunia manusia- perempuannya.

"A-apa ? Shin Minjoon ?" Geram Jimin tidak percaya, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga kulit yang agak pucat itu semakin memucat dibuatnya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahmu Jim ?" Tanya ibu Yoongi heran.

"Dia adalah orang yang sama. Orang yang sama yang telah membunuh, bukan membunuh, lebih tepatnya mengubah jati diri adik perempuanku di dunia manusia dulu. Tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah pertemuanku dengan Yoongi hyung. Kami akhirnya berpisah setelah mengetahui adik perempuanku berubah menjadi Werewolves karena lelaki brengsek itu." Geram Jimin. Ibu Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Siapa adik perempuanmu itu Jim ? Setahu eomma kau hanya ada hyung-mu saja." Tanya ibu Yoongi sambil tangannya menunjuk kakak laki-laki Jimin.

"Namanya Park Minah, lebih tua dari anakku dan Yoongi hyung, tentu saja. Masih polos, maksudku saat itu jati diri Vampire nya belum muncul karena bukan Vampire murni seperti kita. Dan dia hanya anak adopsi di dunia manusia dulu." Jelas Jimin.

"Maksudmu dia dulunya 100% manusia begitu ?" Tanya ibu Yoongi.

"Tidak eomma, hanya 50% manusia sisanya Vampire. Tapi saat itu yang kami tahu ia terlahir sebagai manusia, dan tidak lama setelah kelahirannya sesuatu terjadi padanya. Hanya itu yang aku tahu." Jawab Jimin seadanya.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan keterlibatan Minjoon itu apa ?"

"Minjoon-lah yang mengubah jati diri Minah yang seharusnya menjadi Vampire, malah menjadi Werewolves. Sekarang-

Ucapan Jimin terputus takala mendengar suara ayah Yoongi berteriak.

"Jimin! Cepat keperbatasan portal masuk bangsa Werewolves sekarang juga." Teriak Ayah Yoongi dari kejauhan. Mendengar itu Jimin segera melesat kearah ayah Yoongi. Kemudian keduanya kembali melesat menuju tempat yang tadi di sebutkan oleh Ayah Yoongi. Semua orang yang tertinggal itu segera melesat mengikuti arah Jimin dan Ayah Yoongi pergi, termasuk Yoonji.

Pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun, termasuk Jimin dan kerbat yang lainnya. Didepan mereka tersuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat mengocok perut hingga rasanya ingin memuntahkan isi perut jika saja mereka manusia biasa.

Para penjaga portal perbatasan Werewolves mati tercabik-cabik, dan beberapa kaum sebangsa mereka mati mengenaskan. Mereka semua berfikir siapakah yang telah melakukan itu semua ?

"Yoongi mengamuk, setiap menitnya ia berubah-ubah. Aku bingung menjelaskannya pada kalian, tapi kepribadian Yoongi dengan dua sisi seperti itu sangat mengerikan. Ia bisa berubah menjadi Werewolves ganas, dan yahh.. yang ada di hadapan kalian adalah perbuatan Yoongi. Ia marah, sangat marah. Dia tidak segan-segan membunuh orang yang berani menyentuhnya berang seujung rambutpun. Ia sedang mencari seseorang dan aku tidak begitu jelas siapa yang tengah ia cari." Jelas Ayah Yoongi setelah keheningan yang cukup lama melanda mereka semua.

"Jim, kau harus menghentikan amukkanya Yoongi. Bangkitkan kekuatan miliknya, dan kuharap kau bisa menghilangkan racun pangeran Werewolves sialan itu dari darah Yoongi." Ayah Yoongi menepuk Pundak Jimin dan sedikit meremasnya memberikan sedikit semangat untuk Jimin.

Suara teriakan menggema, dan sesaat kemudian beberapa orang keluar dari portal bangsa Werewolves. Mata Jimin membulat, ia melihat Minah berlari ketakutan. "Minah!" Serunya keras. Yang merasa namanya dipanggil seketika menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari orang yang telah memanggil namanya, matanya kemudian membulat lucu setelah berhasil menemukan objek yang memanggil namanya tadi."Jimin oppa."serunya kaget. Ia pun berlari kearah Jimin dan menubruk tubuh itu, memeluknya erat.

Setelah puas berpelukan Minah dengan cepat sedikit menjerit berucap "oppa, Yoongi oppa... Yoongi oppa mengamuk di kerajaan. Ia mencari Minjoon oppa. Apa yang harus kami lakukan ?"

"Dimana dia sekarang ? Jika aku bertemu dengan namja sialan itu, aku akan menghabisinya saat itu juga." Geram Jimin.

"Sekarang sebaiknya ikut aku, oppa harus mengeluarkan Yoongi oppa dahulu dari dalam kerajaan terkutuk itu. Minjoon sudah tahu hari ini akan datang, dan ia sudah menyiapkan banyak sihir dalam kerajaannya. Ia ingin merebut kembali Yoongi oppa darimu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Minah menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin agar segera mengikutinya.

Tetapi, "appa ? Aku ingin ikut, aku ingin melihat eomma juga." Ujaran lirih Yoonji menghentikan langkah Jimin dan dengan otomatis menghentikan langkah Minah Juga. Keduanya berbalik menatap sumber suara. Tangan Jimin yang bebas dari genggaman tangan Minah terangkat untuk melambai menyuruh anaknya mendekat, dan dengan isyaray itu Yoongi melesat kearah ayahnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, anak ayah juga ingin menyelamatkan eomma ne ? Mari berjuang bersama menyelamatkan eomma dari bahaya yang akan menimpanya nanti." Kemudian Jimin menggenggam tangan anak remajanya itu.

"Ayo Minah lanjutkan perjalanan kita yang tertunda. Aku harus segera mengeluarkan Yoongi dari neraka itu. Dan untuk pertanyaan yang berada di kepalamu tolong disimpan terlebih dahulu, nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Ucap Jimin. Minah pun hanya memberikan respon anggukan kepala, kemudian ia kembali melangkah memasuki portal bangsa Werewolves.

TBC

Keterangan sedikit:

Shin Minjoon dan Park Minah itu OC ya, official karakter buatan. Jadi jangan ngira itu Minah girls day yakk???!!

Anaknya Jimin sama Yoongi juga OC.

Perhatian!!!

Bagi yang tidak menyukai genre, pair, dan sebagainya mohon untuk segera meninggalkan lapak ini. Jika sudah membaca budayakanlah untuk REVIEW ceritanya.

Nulis di sela tugas sekolah ditambah lagi kena serangan WB tuh susah loh.. jadi mohon di hargai ya.. terima kasih

Kalau mau tahu ya nih...

MENULIS CERITA DENGAN GENRE FANTASI ITU SANGAT SULIT!!! CERITA INI MEMANG PASARAN (VAMPIREWEREWOLVES) TAPI SETIDAKNYA KAMI(SEBAGAI PENULIS) MEMOHON UNTUK PARA SIDERS SEGERA MUNCUL KE PERMUKAAN, JANGAN DIAM SAMBIL BACA CERITA TAPI UJUNG-UJUNGNYA NGGAK REVIEW!!!

btw ini cerita udh pernah publish di wattpad ya dengan uname yang sama.

Sekian dari nadya, semoga suka aja deh. Maaf jika masih banyak typo(s) nya yakk?? Hehehe

Nadya kim present

Kamis, 27 oktober 2016

Sintang, kalimantan barat,indonesia.


	4. out from the story like the hell

Chapter 4 OUT FROM THE STORY LIKE THE HELL

Love ?(사랑 ?)

Jimin, Minah dan Yoonji kembali masuk lebih dalam setelah berhasil melewati portal pembatas dunia luar dan dunia kaum werewolves. Cemas, Jimin sebenarnya sangat cemas dengan Yoongi tapi apa boleh buat dia tidal bisa melakulan apa-apa saat ini. Ia hanya mengikuti Minah yang menuntunya menuju istana pangeran Minjoon itu dengan Yoonji yang menggandeng erat tangan kanannya tak ingin lepas dari sang ayah.

Suasana mencekam mulai terasa saat mereka semakin menapak kedalam wilayah istana, sihir di mana-mana terpasang apik dan tak kasat mata. Sihir-sihir itu seperti menyengat tubuh Jimin dan Yoonji, Jimin jadi memikirkan bagaimana dengan Yoongi sedangkan dia saja merasa kesakitan sedikit demi sedikit karena pancaran sihir itu.

Jimin menoleh kearah kanannya yang terdapat Yoonji tersebut, ia sedikit berjengit karena cengkraman anaknya itu terlalu kuat pada lengannya.

"Yoonji wae ?" Tanya Jimin lembut sambil mengusap lembut pipi kanan Yoonji dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari cengkraman Yoonji.

"Appa, aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran eomma. Benar-benar tidak ada appa, eomma sudah tidak seperti kita lagi" Yoonji menitikan air matanya yang sedari tadi di tahannya. Dengan itu Jimin menghentikan langkahnya,

"Minah tunggu sebentar" setelah memanggil Minah agar berhenti sebenar Jiminmengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak perempuannya ini.

"Hei sayang, apa kau yakin dengan opinimu itu ? Jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu sayang, kau harus yakin kalau eomma-mu masih ada, mash berada di dekatmu yakinkan itu didalam pikiran dan hatimu maka kau akan bisa merasakan kehadiran eomma, ne ?" Yoonji menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menghambur kepelukan sanga ayah tercintanya, Jimin mendekap erat Yoonji dengan sayang mengelus kepalanya agar merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

'Hyung, aku berharap kau tetap bertahan untuk keluarga kecil kita ini. Aku menyayangimu hyung lebih dari apapun, tetaplah menjadi Yoongi yang aku cintai dan ibu bagi Yoonji kita.' Jimin berucap dalam hatinya.

"MINJOON!!! KELUAR KAU DARI SARANG SIALANMU!!"

Yoonji berjengit kaget dan dengan segera melepas pelukannya pada ayahnya, "appa, itu suara eomma ?!" Jerit Yoonji.

"Oppa ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi sebelum Minjoon benar-benar melenyapkan sisi vampir milik Yoongi oppa." Minah segera berlari cepat menuju sumber suara dengan Jimin dan Yoonji yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Yoongi terengah setelah berhasil menghancurkan seisi ruang aula istana yang penuh sihir itu, tubuhnya bahkan bereaksi dengan sihir-sihir tersebut. Tubuhnya seperti menyerap sihir-sihir itu setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan, sakit tapi kemudian rasanya seperti ringan. Ia bingung dengan reaksi tubuhnya terhadap sihir-sihir ini, sisi manusianya sudah hampir terkikis habis. Warna bola matanya bahkan berubah-ubah terus sampai menimbulkan rasa nyeri di bagian syaraf optik itu, ia pikir jika sisi manusianya terkikis habis dan sangat yakin pasti hanya tersisa sisi lain yang menurutnya sangan menjijikan ini yaitu werewolves.

Ia sudah sangat sadar sepenuhnya dan sangat merasa bersalah pada keluarga kecilnya dan orang-orang di istana yang ia tinggalkan. Ia juga merasa sangat bersalah pada Jimin karena dirinya lah yang tidak pernah ia beritahukan masalah ini, masalah tentang sisi dirinya yang lain. Bahkan saat ia melahirkan Yoonji ia masih bisa berbohong pada Jimin kalau kelenyapannya itu karena sihir dari penyihir werewolves yang nyasar.

Nyatanya ?! Ia tergigit dengan paksa oleh Minjoon pangeran werewolves terkutuk itu. Yoongi akui kalau kala itu dia sangat bodoh, sangat-sangat bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia masuk jebakan pangeran menjijikan itu ? Oke ia akui kalau Minjoon adalah kekasihnya saat itu, tapi mengapa ia bisa sangat bodoh dengan mengikuti kemauan pangeran werewolves itu untuk datang ke perbatasan ? Dan nyatanya ia diserang blak-blakan oleh Minjoon.

Seharusnya Minjoon tahu jika Yoongi tidak akan bisa menjadi bagian bangsa werewolves karena ia adalah vampir, vampir yang memiliki kekuatan tertinggi, jika ia adalah vampir biasa kemungkinannya adalah mati atau tetap hidup dengan dua sisi yang harus ia topang sendiri dalam tubuhnya dan cepat atau lambat juga dirinya akan mati juga jika tidak bisa menaham racun vampir dan werewolves yanh tidak stabil dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi satu hal yang ia harus ingat dan waspadai jika kekuatan miliknya masih tersegel rapat seperti ini dan ia terkena gigitan wujud werewolvees milik Minjoon habis sudah riwayat sisi vampir miliknya. "Benar Juga aku harus meminta Jimin mebuka segelnya terlebih dahulu baru bisa melawan namja brengsek itu" gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi akhirnya berbalik dan kembali melesat keluar istana. Mata sipitnya makin menyipit tak kala ia memicingkan matanya saat melihat 3 siluet orang yang sepertinya sangat ia kenal.

"Eomma!!" Pekik salah satunya, Yoongi berhenti di tempatnya tak kala mendengar jeritan nyaring milik salah satu orang yang ia pandangi tadi, mereka bertiga semakin mendekat kearah Yoongi berdiri hingga,

"Yoonji ?" Yoongi memanggil nama anaknya dengan ragu.

"Gi ini kami bae" ujar Jimin.

"Ji ?" Yoongi tidak percaya mereka akan menyusul masuk kemari, terlalu berbahaya bagi tubuh murni vampir mereka.

Yoongi kembali melesat kearah mereka bertiga "Ji, kau harus segera melepaskan segelnya sebelum Minjoon meng- Akhh!!" Yoongi terlempar ke samping kiri saat sesuatu menerjang tubuhnya dan sesuatu menancap telak di leher putihnya. Yoongi menjerit kencang, tubuhnya mengejang hebat, darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan cepat dan ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar, panas sangat panas.

"YOONGI!!!"Jerit Jimin Murka, dengan kecepatan penuh dirinya melesat kearah tubuh Yoongi dan menendang makhluk biadap yang dengan beraninya melukai Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya melihatnya dengan tubuh kakunya, tubuhnya mati rasa dan pandangannya kosong menatap Jimin yang sedang berusaha menghajar werewolves kurang ajar yang sayangnya adalah Minjoon. Yoongi menitikan air matanya, ia pikir kisah dirinya akan hanya sampai disini dan untuk kedua kalinya ia harus meninggalkan Yoonji dan Jimin ?

Yoonji menghampiri sang ibu yang terbaring kaku menatap Jimin sang ayah yang sedang bertarung sengit dengan Minjoon dibantu dengan Minah adik Jimin. Sesampainya Yoonji di depan sang eomma, segera ia rengkuh tubuh kaku eomma-nya itu.

"Eomma ? Eomma bisa mendengarkan suara Yoonji kan eomma ? Tolong jawab Yoonji eomma" suara Yoonji terdengar sangat cemas tak kala melihat warna bola mata eomma nya sedikit demi sedikit berpendar berwana hitam, warna asli bangsa werewolves(meski banyak yang memiliki warna coklat pirang terang).

"APPA!! Cepat sedikit, selamatkan eomma, appa." Kembali jeritan Yoonji membuat Jimin semakin gencar menghajar Minjoon meski tubuhnya juga ikut terlua tapi tenang lukanya dengan cepat menutup. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya ia membekukkan tubuh werewolves Minjoon sampai tubuh itu beku sepenuhnya. "Minah lanjutkan sisanya aku harus menolong Yoongi" ujar Jimin kemudian melesat ke tempat Yoonji dan Yoongi berada.

Jimin segera mengambil alih posisi Yoonji sebelumnya dan sesegera mungkin meletakkan telapak tangan Yoonji dan dirinya di atas dada Yoongi kemudan membaca mantra pembuka segel. Jimin sangat berharap jika ia tidak terlambat melakukan pembuka segel ini, sebelah tangannya juga berusaha menekan tempat bekas gigitan itu berada agar racunnya keluar.

'Sayang kau harus bertahan, jangan berhenti melawan racun sialan itu, kumohon.' Jimin mencoba telepati dengan Yoongi, matanya menatap dalam kemata Yoongi yang perlahan hampir menghitam keseluruhannya, konsentrasinya hampir terbagi karena Yoongi tidak merespon sama sekali, tatapannya bigitu hampa dan kosong. Jimin mulai khawatir jika Yoongi tidak akan tertolong.

Tangan Yoonji yang bebas terulur kearah atas tangan ayahnya yang berada di atas dada ibu tercintanya, menyalurkan semua kekuatan sang ibu yang masih ada sedikit dalam tubuhnya. Energi terakhir yang tersalur ketubuh Yoongi mengakhiri pembuka segel tersebut, mereka melepaskan tangan mereka yang berada di atas dada Yoongi.

"Gi, aku mohon padamu kembalilah padaku" lirih Jimin, ia menggenggam erat tangan putih Yoongi.

Mata Yoongi makin menyayu seiring tubuhnya yang berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya kuning ke-emasan, hingga mata itu tertutup rapat dengan cahaya yang memudar hingga akhirnya padam dengan sendirinya.

Jimin terdiam cukup lama melihat tubuh kaku Yoongi di pangkuannya hingga akhirnya ia sadar saat Yoonji mengguncang keras tubuhnya.

"Appa gwenchanha ?" Tanya Yoonji pelan.

"Yoonji-ah, eomma dasi andoragal-goya " lirih Jimin pelan.

"Mworago ? Appa jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, eomma masih disini bersama kita, eomma pasti kembali pada appa, appa bilang jangan berfikir yang buruk saat aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran eom-

"YOONJI, APPA SUDAH BILANG EOMMA TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI LAGI PADA KITA, situasinya berbeda sayang" awalnya nada Jimin memang tingga serta membentak tapi melihat raut wajah anaknya yang sendu membuatnya memelankan nada suara bicaranya, ia sedih tentu saja.

Untuk kedua kalinya jimin kehilangan sosok orang yang sangat ia cintai dan sosok ibu bagi anaknya dan itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan, amat sangat menyakitkan. Cukup dirinya saja yang harusnya merasakan sakitnya kehilangan ini jangan anaknya, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa arti kehilangan yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan appa ne ? Appa hanya terbawa suasana tadi, sebaik-

Ucapan Jimin terpotong tak kala mendengar suara nafas seseorang yang menderu seperti habis kehilangan oksigen untuk bernafas, sangan memburu dan tersengal-sengal.

Jimin terkejut bukan main, Yoongi malaikan cantiknya, ibu dari Yoonji buah hati mereka kembali bernafas. Ini suatu keajaiban dan Jimin harap bukan Yoongi dalam keadaan sisi werewolvesnya yang sadar tapi sisi vampirnya, jati diri miliknya yang sebenarnya. "Appa, eomma...??" Pertanyaan Yoonji menggantung dan Jimin tahu apa yang akan buah hatinya ini tanyakan.

"Ne Yoonji, ini adalah keajaiban dari Yang Maha Kuasa, eomma kembali dan appa harap eomma tetap menjadi sosok yang dulu pernah appa cintai." Gumam Jimin.

"Yaa! Kau fikir aku akan berubah seperti apa huh ? Park bantet Jimin yang sayangnya adalah suamiku ini." Ujar Yoongi dengan nafas yamg masih terengah, perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mata indah itu kembali, binar cantik perpaduan warna merah dan biru laut itu kembali. Gummy smile-nya yang manis itu ia perlihatkan kembali pada kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Yoongi-ah/eomma." Ujar Jimin dan Yoonji bersamaan, mereka berpelukan erat melepas rindu yang sudah dipendam teramat dalam. Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kedua orang yang ia cintai ini, rasanya bahagia sekaligus lega keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hei!! Oppa kalian masih bisa bersenang-senang nanti, tolong bantu aku dulu disini, tanganku sudah mau patah!" Teriak Minah kesal, pasalnya es yang membekukan tubuh Minjoon sudah setengan mencair di bagian atasnya, bahkan tangan Minjoon mencengkram kuat lengan kanan milik Minah hingga Minah meringis menahan sakit yang luar biasa, Minah rasa lengannya sudah retak karena barusan ia mendengar sangat jelas retakkan tulang dari lengannya dan itu sangat sakit. Jangan tanya bagaimana es itu bisa mencair, kalian lupa kalau Minjoon adalah si pangeran manusia srigala ? Tubuh mereka sangat hangat dan bisa dikatakan panas juga.

Yoongi akhirnya bangun dari duduknya dibantu oleh Yoonji dan Jimin, "biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya." Ujar Yoongi.

"Tunggu, aku akan membantumu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi bae."

Yoongi menoleh kesampingnya yang terdapat Jimin, melangkah mendekat hingga ia berhasil mengecup sebentar bibir tebal Jimin kemudian memberikan senyuman plus anggukan kepala bahwa ia setuju atas usul Jimin.

"Mari tuntaskan permasalahan ini bersama dan kita akan hidup tenang setelahnya, ya itupun kalau kita tidak di buru." Ujar Yoongi.

"Haha.. tidak akan terjadi jika aku selalu disampingmu, ayo tuntaskan ?" Jimin tersenyum lembut pada Yoongi. Yoongi pun membalas senyuman Jimin kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, keduanya akhirnya melesat cepat kearah Minah yang lengannya sedang dicengkram kuat itu.

Yoonji hanya tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuanya akhirnya bisa menyatu kembali. 'Tuhan jangan biarkan kebahagiaan appa dan eomma berakhir, aku sangat memohon padamu jangan pisahkan kami lagi dari eomma dan berikan sedikit keringanan masalah yang melanda.' Gumam Yoonji dalam diamnya.

"Dan appa, terima kasih banyak telah mengenalkan eomma pada arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Aku harap kita akan terus bersama sampai ratusan tahun yang akan datang." Lanjut Yoonji sambil tersenyum melohat perjuangan sang appa dan eomma-nya yang sedang bertarung.

Jika kalian ingin tahu, kekuatan Yoonji adalah pembaca masa depan dan dia juga bisa melihat kembali masa lalu, baik itu masa lalu dirinya sendiri atau masa lalu orang lain termasuk kedua orang tuanya.

_

Keutt~ ~

Sampai disini dulu ya chapter 4 nya lanjut lagi di chapter selanjutnya *yeey*

Terima lasih juga untuk yang masih setia sama cerita ini, nadya harap kalian jangan sampai bosan ya dengan cerita ini, dan maaf baru bisa update chapter baru untuk cerita ini. Maaf jika maish ada typo(s).

Percaya nggak percaya chapter ini tuh baru nadya ketik hari ini dan dalam hitungan kurang lebih 2 jam chapter 4 ini selesai :'D dan cerita ini beda banget dengan ketikan awalnya duh sedih ya..

Maaf sekali lagi atas keterlambatan updatenya, semoga suka dan nggak mengecewakan, 1 atau 2 chapter lagi tamat lho *yeeey*

Nadya kim present

9:41 PM, minggu 23 april 2017

Sintang, Klaimantam Barat, Indonesia


End file.
